


Heaven

by Gaia_bing



Series: Steve and Bucky's Infinty Stones Misadventures [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Romance, Slow Dancing, Soul Gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: If you have one chance to do the one thing you could never do, of course you're going to take it...





	Heaven

_"Heaven, I'm in Heaven..."_

  
The mission was complete, the debriefing had ended and the two heroes of the hour were now back home, slowly dancing deep into the night and staring deep into each other's eyes.

  
Bucky smiled as he brought the skinny man closer to him and pressed their foreheads together.

  
"I can't believe we actually have the chance to do this." he sighed.

  
Steve smiled back shyly as he took his husband's left hand, all warm and real and flesh and bone, and kissed the ring that circled proudly his fourth finger.

  
"Yeah, me neither." he answered and couldn't help but let out a giggle when the uniformed-wearing man spinned him around and dramatically dipped and kissed him.

  
The souls of the previous mission's bad guys had been a perfect dinner for the green gem, their temporary acquisition glowing happily as it was holding up its end of the bargain.

  
"One whole night in our original bodies in exchange, that was the deal, right?" asked Steve as their embrace finally ended.

Circling his arms tighter around the suspenders-wearing man, Bucky nodded as he answered: "Yep. And I say, let's not waste anymore time on our one shot to do it like this."

  
And Steve squeaked and laughed loudly into the night as his husband did the one thing he never got to do back then, but was given the chance to rectify just now:

  
Lift the thin man into his arms, lay him on their shared bed and sweetly, slowly, make love to him.

  
_"When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek..."_


End file.
